Unexpected Valentine!
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: It was once again that dreadfull day of year. He hated that day for it reminded him of just how alone he was. But what if this year, he were to fall for someone who could never return his feelings? Or can he? Warning: YAOI menXmen love contains fluff


Tenshi(me): Hyy everyone! I'm soo excited, this is my very first post on , and I can't wait to get it done!  
Yume(my yami): Okay angel, we get it. You're excited. But just one thing. You should probably get to the storry before you lose all your possible future readers with blabbering on and on.  
Tenshi:*blushes* oh, you're right. So anyway, this is going to be a one-shot, and I'm going to try a valentines day Puppyshipping storry. Hope you enjoy XD Yume would you do the disclaimer?  
Yume: Well it's pretty obvious. Tenshi doesn't own anything, otherwise she wouldn't be here, and this wouldn't be fanfiction.  
Tenshi: Thank you Koi. Now we can get to the storry!  
~A/N: Just so you know, I will be using the Japanese names for the caracters. This will probably be the way all of my future ficks go. So sorry for the dub-lovers, but I'm just too used and attached to the orriginal names XD~ PS:Thank you Crystal Moon Princess for all your support and help! And also, she was the first one to use the nickname 'tenshi' for me, and I decided to stick with it. Thanks a lot for everything! This fick is dedicated to you ^_^

Jounouchi was sitting on the couch, and gazing out the window. It was past midnight but he just couldn't find his sleep. Today at school, he got into a fight with Kaiba, and the fight was taking it's price on him, his body reminding him of it with every move he made. And to make things worse, tommorow was Valentines day, and somehow, he just knew he would once again be alone for thid dreadfull event. As he was sitting on the couch thinking of the 'wonderfull' day he just had, and the day that was about to come, he tried not to shift and move too much. In the end however, the sleep got the better of him, and he shifted off into a deep sleep.  
The next day when he got to school, he went to his locker to get his stuff ready, and thent went irritably to class. Every here and there in the school he could see some deccorations on the otherwise monotonous hallways, or a few happy couples stroling along the hall holding hands or kissing in a corner. This was the day he dreaded the most of all the year, as it was in this certain day that he was reminded just how alone he really was.  
He tried not to think about these things as he got to his classroom just in time for the bell to ring, when he sit at his usual desk next to a window while the teacher came in. He was not really paying attention to class, as Geometry wasn't exactly one of his favourite disciplines. He would much rather watch outside at the rainy day, the sky completelly covered by grey storm-clouds. Soon, lightning could be seen, as thunders were picked up in the distance. Jounouchi half-smiled, thinking that the weather was just about acting the exact way he feeled.  
After a while, the bell rang, and he walked outside the classroom and down the hall to where his next class would be held, sighing in relief when he realised that he wouldn't be in the same class as either Kaiba or his friends for another couple of hours, and by then he would hopefully be in a better mood, at least enough to be able to pretend he's perfectly fine.  
Jounouchi wasn't the only one feeling the way he did. Seto Kaiba, the ego-maniacal-scumbag, billionaire-teenager, CEO of Kaiba Corp was feeling just as messed-up as Jounouchi was, for more or less the same reasons. Trained in fighting as he was, the mutt still managed to give him enough damage that now, he was sore everywere, and as if it wasn't enough, today was valentines day, the worst day of the year for him, the day he was reminded that he was and would probably allways be alone, that single and alone because of who he is, and of his lack of social skills. Of course he wouldn't let anyone see how he feeled, of course not. First thing in the morning, he put on the emotionlessmask he was allways wearing, and he wouldn't let anyone see past it, no matter what. Not even Mokuba.  
*Growling* he just hoped he wouldn't run in that filthy mutt today, or at least untill chemestry class, because he really wasn't in the mood for his stupid jokes, his optimisticall behaviour that never failed to agravate and annoy him, and the fight that the mutt would probably pick after Kaiba would give a comment about how immature and hiperactive he is, just like a mutt. Luckyly, he passed the seccond period without running into him of another one of the dweebs, and he was going to keep it that way. For now, the hall was silent except for the normal voices of the teens heading to class, or the couples passionately admitting their love, not even half the noise that is usually there whenever that mutt passes somewhere, so he was safe here. For now... He headed to his locker, wich was about halfay to the other side of the hall. He picked his stuff, and prepared to go to the next class, but after he locked his locker and turned to leave, someone ran into him and allmost made him fall back. He was about to give the person a piece of his mind, when he saw just who was the person stupid enough to run into him. HIM! He was shocked to say the least. There, in front of him stand the very person he was trying to avoid. But he wasn't right. He wasn't standing out at all in the croud, like he normally would. On the contrary, he probably wouldn't have even noticed him if he hadn't bumped directly into him. The mutt was having a lost look on his face, like he didn't know who he was or what to do, but you could also clearly see sorrow on his face, mixed with some fury, expressing pretty much just how Kaiba was feeling on the inside. He shook it off quickly, to not let anyone see that he wasn't himself today. "Hey mutt. Now you're blind too? Watch where you're going!"  
"I-I'm sorry!" Jounouchi answered bowing a little, then turned around ant took off running. Kaiba's jaw practically dropped to the ground at the blond's response. Has something happened to the mutt? He certainly wasn't himself today. Than he scholded himself for that thaughts. After all, it's not like he actually cared about that dog street that called himself a duelist.

In the bathroom, Jounouchi looked in the mirror, and started scholding himself. "What's wrong with you? Come oon, get a grip! You've allways been single, and this never affected you before! Why would it now?" with these words he headed to class, trying to forget about how he felt that morning, and just be himself again. But, it wasn't that simple, as in Literature class, the teacher put them read love storries, and they reminded him more and more of the fact that he completely lacked that. The feeling of loving somebody, and having somebody love him back. All time during class he tried to shove that thaughts out of his mind. He didn't even realise how time went by untill he heard the bell ring, and realised that he's spent most of the hour in an argument with himself. Lunch came, nad he was hungry as a wolf, but he wasn't really in the mood to see his friends right now, so he bought his lunch and went to the roof-top, where he knew he would be alone, since it was still raining outside. He sit next to the wall, where he was partially sheltered from the rain.  
He was eating his lunch hungrilly trying not to think about anything in the meantime, when he realised someone else was on the rooftop with him. Next to the safety fence on the other side of the roof, someone was standing and looking in the far horizont. Jounouchi gasped when he realised he was not alone. That someone probably heard him, because just then, he turned around, glaring at Jounouchi with his icy blue eyes that seemed to throw daggers at him. "Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked in surprise. "What are YOU doing here? I thaught you'd be inside, with all your fangirls."  
"What do you care, mutt?" he asked growling, and turned back at his gazing.  
Well this was surprising. Kaiba was the last person he expected to find alone on valentines day. The boy could practically have any girl he wished! They were all at his heels. Than he thaught that, Kaiba was allways alone no matter what he did. He wasn't close to anyone except for Mokuba. And now here he was, standing in the rain on valentines day, and gazing over to God-knows-what. Could it be that... he was lonely too? After all, it was valentines day. But if he wanted, he could have had any girl to be his. So he was alone on purpose. But what if he didn't want that? A girl that was with him only because of his company and welth? Maybe they were more alike than they would want to admit. 'What are you thinking?' he scolded himself. 'Since when do you care about that snobby prick?' With that, he turned his full attention back to his food.  
"So what's a mutt like you doing here?" Kaiba broke the silence. "I figured you'd go after every girl in this school, untill you maybe found one stupid enough to fall for you. Scratch that, you'd go after every girl in school untill you realised that there wasn't a girl stupid enough to fall for you."  
"Wha'dja say? Well at least i'm not a materialistic ego-centrical scumbag with millions of fangirls that only want my money." Jounouchi said rising to his feet and clenching his fist.  
"Look mutt, I'm really not in the mood for a fight here, alight? So just leave me the hell alone." For some reason he didn't understand himself, Jounouchi's heart clenched when he heard those words. He let his head down, and walked to one of the benches on the roof. He sit there, his expression blank, as his mind in that certain moment.  
After a long and heavy silence, Kaiba turned around and left without another word, letting the blonde teen alone with his thaughts. Soon, the bell rang, and snapped Jounouchi out of his trance. He went to the Chemestry lab, where he took his place next to the CEO, wich happened to be chosen as his lab-partner by the teacher. Even though all teachers and all their classmates knew exactly what happened whenever the two were close to each other, the chemestry teacher said that they will never get along if they don't face their differences. So now, every time they had chemestry class, they had no choice but to work together, even though that almost never turned out too well.  
The teacher came in and gave them their assignments, and they started working on them right away. Kaiba started putting 2 substances together, and noted somthing in a notebook. "Give me the green vile." he said without even looking to Jounouchi.  
"Sure." the boy said, and handed the vile without one complain on how he had no manners, and how he was not his servant, and if he was so lazy that he couldn't get it himself, than at least say please. He didn't slip the liquid on him 'acidentally' either, or didn't throw the vile to him to catch it if he could. 'Something is definitely wrong with the mutt.' he thaught. 'But than again, that's none of my buisness.' he told himself as he kept on working and ordering the blonde around, and the other one kept obbeying like a puppy did his master. However Kaiba couldn't help but wonder what in the world happened to the normally happy and loud mutt that couldn't shut his mouth to save his life. So when they were dismissed, he found himself following the blonde. But he told himself that it was only because he couldn't make fun of him when he didn't care no matter what he said. Yeah, that's why he was concerned. Because he wouldn't have who to tease otherwise. But as he was telling himself this, a croud of girls came to him with valentines packages, only to be met by a death-glare, before he walked away indifferently without giving them a second look. However by noe he's lost the mutt from view, so he just let go of the ideea of following him. It's not like he actually cared in the first place. He went to class, and dismissed the blonde mutt from his mind.  
Ancient historry class went smoothly, any thaughts about a certain blond-haired street-mutt completely absent from his during the break, they once again bumped into each other.  
"Can't you watch where you're going, mutt! This is the seccond time today that you bump into me!"  
"Would you just leave me alone? This wasn't just my fault! You bumped into me just as much as I did into you! So we should both be watching where we're going, money-bags!" Jounouchi shouted angrilly back.  
"Don't you dare talk that way to me!" the CEO Growled back.  
"Oh yeah? Whad'ja gonna do about it?"  
"Do not provoke me, you filthy mutt! I have enough power to kill you and whipe away any reccords that you ever existed on the face of Ea-" he was cut off by a punch in his face. "What- did you just do?" He asked furiously, grawling the last two words.  
"You' so stupid you can't see a fist when it hits you in the face? I'll be glad to help you with that!" the blonde said mockingly, preparing to give another punch, but this time, it was caught in the last seccond by the brunette, as he gave a punch of his own to Jounouchi's face. The blonde was hit full force in the face, but he didn't let that stop him. The two soon engaged into a 'dance' of punches, kicks and dodges. The hall filled with people watching the two, not sure what they were supposed to do, untill a teacher tried to stop them, and put himself between them. That however wasn't a good choice, as he found himself punched in the stomach with a lot of force, grabbed brutally bu the hand and shoved out of the way with a scream of 'stay out of the way'.  
That incident however managed to bring a few pwople to reality, as they started nearing the two and grabbing them, to stop them from stranguling one another.  
They were sent to the dirrector's office, one at a time, as no one risked letting them in the same room, and soon they were both on their way home, with a bank rezerved for them in detention in the next three days.  
Once Jounouchi got home, he went straight to his room, and jumped onto the bed with an exaspered sigh. As if this day wasn't bad enough allready! He turned on the bed to lay on his stomach, his arms under his head. His father would soon get home, and he would probably- punish- him for managing to get three days of detention. Than, his mind jumped to the reason why he had detention. That snobby bastard! That selfish, self-centered, ego-centric, stupid, rich-boy called Seto Kaiba. That prick allways managed to get the worse out of him. And to think that a few people actually thaught that they acted that way because they... liked!- each other. There's no way!  
Is there...?  
No, there isn't! He hated that ego-maniacal bastard.  
Didn't he...?  
Yes, he did. He was a prick, an arrogant smart-ass that annoyed the hell outa' him. So what if he was a good duelist, and a very smart and intelligent person, who cared about his brother more than anything else, what if he was so good-looking in his gravity-defying trench-coat, and so wery sexi in his all-black outfit that was making his wonderfull muscles stand out, what if his eyes were soo wonderfull that he could stare in them for hours if not for that 'death glare' that seemed so arousing...  
"OMG!" he shouted. "I can't belive I'm falling for Seto Kaiba!" he paused. "But... wait- than why do I enjoy beating him up, so much? Or... is is that..." he went back to silence. Could it be that it was not beating him up that he injoyed, but the fight itself? Maybe... when he was fighting with Kaiba, it made him feel so good, so content, not because he got the chance to beat him up, but because the fact that he took the trouble to fight back showed that he wasn't totally indifferent of the boy. He cared enough to at least argue and to fight with him. It was better than all the fangirls, that he was ignoring completely. Yes. By fighting Kaiba, he got the feeling that someone cared enough to at least acknowledge him. Even though it wasn't the tipe of caring he had hoped for, it was better than nothing. It was helping him feel less lonely, he thaught with a faint smile. "But... there's no way he would feel the same. I don't think he's even gay, not to mention that he would never fall for a filthy mutt." he said. But he won't give up. He'll keep his feelings, and watch over him from the shadows, hoping that some day, destiny might smile to him. He'll keep on loving Kaiba-wait, love? Did he love Kaiba? "hm, I guess I do," he said after a few secconds of thinking. "I-I love... Kaiba." But then, he felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes at the thaught that he didn't have a chance for the person he loved to love him back. However he blinked the tears away, and told himself that he couldn't give up without even trying. He found out that he loved someone. Even though the fear of rejection was big, he had to try his luck. And if he was rejected, than he would keep loving him and watching over him from the shadows.  
With that thaught, he took all his savings with him, and took off to find a present for his love, and a way to confess to him. An hour later, he was running toward th Kaiba-mansion with a bag in his hand. He didn't know what to do. He was becoming unsure. He knew now that he did love Kaiba. But he wasn't sure wether he should make it public or not. Sould he confess? What if he got rejected? What if he was made fun at for falling in love with that heartless bastard? Because he was a heartless bastard. But never-the-less, he was his heartless bastard, the heartless bastard he fell in love with. However the fear was too big. He was growing uncertain, nore and more, slowing down with every second, untill he found e stood there, next to the park in the ever moving crowd of couples and lovers hurrying to get to a date, untill the crowd started shrinking. More, and more, untill there were only a few tresspassers left every here and there. Slowly, he started moving, heading into the park and sitting on the fountain in the very center of the park. There, he sit, his head down, gazing at his feet, ters wanting to come out, but not daring to. He sit there, hugging the bag with the present tightly and wondering what he should do next. After a period of tome, long from what he could tell, but he couldn't be sure since he's lost the notion of time, he heard a voice.  
"Hey mutt, what are you doing in a place like this?" the voice asked, Jounouchi immediately identiffying it as the voice of his unexpected love. When he didn't answer, the brunette walked toward him, talking again. "You're friends called me saying you've disppeared, and begging me to help them find you." The blond still didn't make any move to show that he'd noticed the other teen. "What in the world happened to you?" the CEO insisted, starting to feel irritated by the blond's mood swings. "All day you've been acting strange, and than you disappear without a word to your friends."  
"What do you care?" Jounouchi asked the boy that was now sitting next to him on the fountain. "I didn't think you'd give a s**t about a filthy mutt."  
Kaiba smirked. "Well, if you're down, than what sattisfaction do I get from teasing you?" he asked, the smirk audible in his tone. Jounouchi's heart clenched, as he hugged the bag closer. "What'you got there?" Kaiba asked emotionlessly when he noticed the bag the blonde was carrying. "Got rejected by a girl or something?" he asked, the smirk once again growing on his lips.  
'You have no ideea...' he thaught, realising for the first time just how painfull those words could be if spoken at the right time, by the right person. one lonely tear managed to get past the boy's barrier falling on the grownd, shining in the night thanks to the collored lights that decorated the park. Kaiba noticed it, and turned to look at the blond, who still didn't raise his head since he arrived at the spot. 'Oh I can't belive this' he thaught. Now wht was he supposed to do? Try and comfort the mutt? Why did he have to be the one to find him? "Just what the hell happenef to you, mutt?" he asked with an annoyed sigh.  
Once again, Jounouchi squeezed the bag closer, before he thaught that, of course, Kaiba only sees him as a mutt, and someone who hw can tease for just the fun of it. He was so pathetic, how in the world had he ever thaught that Kaiba could ever feel anything for him? He unclenched his arms, letting the bag fall to the ground and the contents scatter around. He lifted his head to look in Kaiba's eyes for a few seconds, than, to the surprise of the other, he leaned closer and gave him a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips. He then turned around, and ran away with all his speed while Kaiba was still recovering from the shock. He just sit there, perplexed, for about a minute, untill he finally recovered enough to move his right hand to his lips. After about another minute, he finally pushed the shock away, and put on his emotionless mask once again. He stepped forward, and leaned down in order to pick up the bag and its contents that Jounouchi dropped earlier. Out of the bag was a valentines chocolate. Half sticking out was a single red rose with a letter attached to it, that was completely outside the bag, thus partially covered with mud.  
When he picked everything up to put the chocolate back into the bag, he realised that there was one more thing inside the was a blue-eyes white dragon plush toy. His eyes widened, as he oppened the letter on the roose, only wanting to make sure if his prediction was right, though he hoped it wasn't.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me" he said as he read the last row of the letter. The name of the one the gift was adressed to. 'Seto Kaiba'. He picked everyhing up and went to his cat, that he parked just next to the park when he saw the blond there. He got in the car, thinking about what he'd just found out. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to think? He allways considered that Jounouchi hated him, so he didn't even bother trying to understand what he himself felt. He just allways assumed he hated the blond too. Now he wasn't so sure. How did he feel towards the blond? Friendship? Definitely not. Did he hate the blond? Well the did allways end up arguing and fighting whenever they were in the same room. That was proof enough.  
Wasn't it? It didn't seem to be in the blond's case. But after all, he was just a stupid little mutt that didn't know where his place was, and was never able to shut his mouth up. There's no way he'd like him. I mean sure, it was fairly impressive the way he never gave up at something that he's put his mind to, no matter how useless all of his efforts seemed. And he was a good person, he would risk his life for his friends several times, just like he would for Mokuba. He was the only person that could stand up to his death-glare and not turn around, avoiding the taller as good as he could. Granted, he was pretty brave. He would just glare back to Kaiba with his honey-collored eyes, those beautifful eyes that would allways show all the emotions that Kaiba's own icy eyes never masteres. He was the complete opposite of Kaiba as he was a good person that cared for his friends, and who was allways displaying some kind of powerfull emotion, or just his goofy everyday attitude that Kaiba never understood, and also, in complete opposition with kaiba's icy blue eyes and brown hair, the boy had warm, honey eyes, and that soft, blond hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through and... 'What- did I just think? Am I seriously falling for this guy now?' he thaught as he realised he was. He was falling for Jounouchi. Even though deep down he allways knew it, he was never adle to admit it. That's why today, he was so concerned about the Blond. But where in the world was he now? And... was it too late for him to return the feelings? The young CEO kept driving around, looking for the blond, his own thaughts and fears running wildly around his mind. He was about to give up and return to Kaiba mansion, when he pessed the beach, and there, we saw a lonely shilouette sitting on the sand. He stopped the car, and without a sound, climbed out of it and stepped toward the lonely figure. As he was approaching, more and more details were visible, first the shape, then as he got closer, he could see the blond hair, and he knew that instant that it was his new-found crush. No, scratch that. His new-found love. Because he was in love with the boy. but as he got even closer, he realised that the teen was shaking. He was sitting, with his arms hugging his knees, and his forehead resting on his knees, and his body was shaking. Kaiba was now able to hear the sobs coming from the boy. He was crying. His mutt- no, his puppy, was crying. He got even closer, untill he was right next to the sobbing teen. The boy however didn't seem to notice the new presence untill Kaiba kneeled down before him, and ran his fingers through his soft hair. With a gasp, the blond raised his head, the tears still shining on his cheeks. When he saw the CEO, Jounouchi was about to back up, but Kaiba stopped him by grabbing his chin with surprising gentleness.  
"I-I'm sorry a-about that..." the blond started, sniffing, but was abruptly interrupted as the other pressed his warm lips on his own, kissing him pasionately, yet gently. It seemed quite... loving? Jounouchi's eyes widened as he was shocked by the sudden action, but soon, he was kissing back, just as passionately. He loved that feeling that he had as the brunette's lips were pressing on his own It made him feel worm inside, and for the first time in a long time... complete. Kaiba was happy that the blond was kissing back. So maybe, it wasn't too late. Full of hope, Kaiba tried to deepen the kiss. He traced his tongue along the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and was enthrilled as the blond gave him complete access to his mouth. He started roaming around with his tongue, gaining a soft moan from the blond. Encouraged, he went on, his tongue started dancing around the others mouth, easilly finding the spots that caused the blond to moan over and over. Unfortunately, they soon had to split up in order to breathe.  
"Why...?" jounouchi asked after a few secconds.  
"Because, puppy... I-I love you..."  
Jounouchi gasped in shock. "You- you mean it? It's not one of your pranks?" he asked, his voice full of both hope and sorrow.  
"Yes," Kaiba said, planting a short kiss on the others lips. "I mean it."  
"I-I love you too" the blond answered the unspoken quescion, and engaged in another long and passional kiss. When they parted again, the taller teen stood up, giving Jounouchi his hand and helping him up.  
"Hey, where are we going?" he asked as Kaiba turned around and lead the way to his car.  
"I got my present from you, so now, It's time I gave you mine. Now get in the car unless you want me to leave you here."  
Jounouchi hurried to get in the car before Kaiba got the chance to drive off and let him behind. The ride was silent, and uppon stopping, Jounouchi realised that they were now at the Kaiba mansion. He silently followed kaiba in the house, and soon, they stopped before a big and verry expensive looking double door. When Kaiba opened the door, Jounouchi gasped in shock at the scene before him. The room was dark, but even so, you could see the expensive deccorations scattered around the room, and the elegant tapestry. An even more expensive-looking and elegant chandelier hanged over a table covered in lit candles and fancy looking dishes. Kaiba took Jounouchi's hand and pulled the boy to the table.

The two had part of a romantic valenines dinner, during wich, Jounouchi put one important question to Kaiba.  
"Seto, why... why-do you love me?"  
"Because..." The brunette answered before kissing his Puppy passionately.  
To say that the next day, at school, everyone without exception was shocked when the two came out of the same car, and then spent every possible minute together, is a clear understatement! More like they were fearing for their lifes. But now, each one of you can imagine the reactions of their teachesr, classmates, and then, Yuugi's friends, once they got the news.

Soo, this was my first YAOI fick, and my seccond attempt to a fanfick ever, and I really hope everyone enjoys it. Please review, any kind of reviews are wellcome, I just want to know what everyone thinks about my writing. 


End file.
